FIG. 6 is a partial cross-sectional view of a prior art torque converter and vibration damper. Torque converter 200 includes cover 202 arranged to receive torque, vibration damper 204, torque converter clutch 206, and output 208. The vibration damper includes input component 210, at least one spring 212, and cover plate 214. The damper also includes cover plate 216 fixedly secured to cover plate 214, at least one spring 218, and flange 220 forming output 208. The at least one spring 218 is engaged with cover plates 214 and 216, and the flange. The input component is connected to the torque converter clutch. The clutch is controllable to connect and disconnect the cover to and from the vibration damper. Springs 212 are engaged with the input component and cover plate 214 and are arranged to receive torque from the input and transmit the torque to cover plate 214. Cover plates 214 and 216 are arranged to transmit torque from springs 212 to the at least one spring 218, which in turn transmits the torque to the flange and output. As is known in the art, the input component and cover plates 214 and 216 are partially rotatable with respect to each other via springs 212, and cover plates 214 and 216 are partially rotatable with respect to the flange via the at least one spring 218.
The at least one spring 212 is located in a respective space 222 formed by curved portion 224 of plate 212. Portion 224 retains the spring except for in circumferential direction CD into the page. To constrain spring 212 in direction CD, for example, to enable the transfer of torque to spring 212 from the input component, protrusions 226 are formed on plate 214 such that longitudinal ends of the spring are engaged with the protrusions. However, since sufficient room for the input component must be provided in space 222, the size of the protrusions is limited. As a result, protrusions 226 are only large enough to enable a relatively small portion of the longitudinal ends to engage the protrusions, for example, portions 212A are free of engagement with the protrusions. Due to this small portion of engagement, compression of spring 212 in direction CD can cause buckling of spring 212 or even cause spring 212 to disengage with the protrusions, both of which adversely affect operation of the vibration damper.